Spidermonkey
Spidermonkey is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimmia. Appearance Ben as Spidermonkey Spidermonkey is an alien with four arms, two pairs of green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip. Spidermonkey wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. In Omniverse, Spidermonkey has three pairs of green eyes, his hair is flipped up, and he wears two green sashes going across his chest. The two stripes on his tail have turned grey, and the fur on his head is spiky with gray stripes. His nose has now shifted to his forehead and its shape has changed. He continues to wear the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, but it is connected to the sashes. Albedo as Negative Spidermonkey In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Spidermonkey looked exactly like Ben's Spidermonkey. In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Spidermonkey had red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol was red as well. In Omniverse, the fur on his body is black and his skin is a reddish, pale shade of maroon, representing his ultimate form. The stripes in his hair and on his tail are light grey. The sashes on his torso are red with the Ultimatrix symbol connecting them at the center. Negative spidermonkey af.png|Negative Spidermonkey in Alien Force Spidermonkey_HU.png|Spidermonkey in Heroes United negative spidermonkey.png|Negative Spidermonkey in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Spidermonkey has the ability to expel webbing from his tail, which was once stated to be as strong as steel. However, species with as much or more strength than a Cerebrocrustacean can tear it.Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 He can shape these webs into slings, or to swing across vast distances.Singlehanded Spidermonkey's paws can stick to and be used to scale vertical surfaces. Spidermonkey has enhanced strength, as he was capable of using a lamp post to bat Ultimate Kevin up a few feet.Absolute Power: Part 2 He also has enhanced agility and enhanced hand-to-hand combat skills. Spidermonkey is very durable considering his size, best demonstrated with him able to survive seemingly unharmed after several large pieces of concrete fell on him.The More Things Change: Part 1 Spidermonkey has hearing superior to a human's.Birds of a Feather Weaknesses Spidermonkey can get tangled by his own webs.What Are Little Girls Made Of? Sometimes, villains can use Spidermonkey's webs to their advantage. Spidermonkey's webs can be frozen and made brittle. Spidermonkey's webs can be melted by Chromastone.Good Copy, Bad Copy History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Spidermonkey first appeared in What Are Little Girls Made Of?. Spidermonkey was defeated by Verdona. *In Be-Knighted, Spidermonkey replaces Dragon's broken Universal Translator with a new one. *In Darkstar Rising, Spidermonkey battled Darkstar. *In Birds of a Feather, Spidermonkey was saved by Simian from some DNAliens. *In Inferno Spidermonkey battled Vulkanus. *In Fool's Gold, Spidermonkey stopped some aliens causing more trouble. *In Simple, Spidermonkey appeared to stopping Blue Team, but failed. *In Singlehanded, Spidermonkey escaped Sunder. *In If All Else Fails, Spidermonkey battled Highbreed. *In Busy Box, Spidermonkey battled the Naljian Destructor. *In Time Heals, Spidermonkey was in Hex's torture chamber. ;Albedo *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Spidermonkey battled Chromastone. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Spidermonkey failed to capture Grandpa Max. ;Escaped *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Spidermonkey escaped the Omnitrix and battled Brainstorm before getting recaptured. ;Bioids *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Vilgax's Bioids turned into Spidermonkey. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Fame, Spidermonkey battled Bivalvan before going Ultimate. Spidermonkey appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In Video Games, Spidermonkey failed to defeat the Stalker, so he transformed into Swampfire. *In Andreas' Fault, Spidermonkey battled some Forever Knights in Mr. Smoothy. *In Hero Time, Spidermonkey saved Jennifer Nocturne from some criminals. *In Reflected Glory, Spidermonkey battled Psyphon before going Ultimate. *In Perplexahedron, Spidermonkey escaped an acid room in the Perplexahedron with Kevin. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Spidermonkey battled Ultimate Kevin. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Spidermonkey battled Sunder before going Ultimate. Spidermonkey appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Spidermonkey found Gwen. *In The Purge, Spidermonkey went Ultimate to dual Driscoll. *In Simian Says, Spidermonkey fought Mizaru before going Ultimate. *In Double or Nothing, Spidermonkey went Ultimate twice. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Spidermonkey tried to fix an elevator, and make it nearly fall on him, he was saved by Elena disguised as Julie. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Spidermonkey went to battle The Vreedles, before going Ultimate. Spidermonkey appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Ben used Spidermonkey's agility to battled some of Eon's servants on the Rust Bucket 3. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Spidermonkey appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 1, Spidermonkey battled Crabdozer. *In So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, Spidermonkey defeated 2 Incursean soldiers. *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Spidermonkey snuck into Hokestar's chamber. *In Malefactor, a kid demanded that Ben turned into Spidermonkey so he could dunk him in the Dunk Ben 10 game. *In Tummy Trouble, Spidermonkey carried the queen and battled Attea. *In Store 23, Ben shows Spidermonkey and other several aliens to Ben 23. *In And Then There Were None, Spidermonkey saved No Watch Ben from the evil Bens. *In Cough It Up, Spidermonkey battled Thunderpig and Eighteight. *In A New Dawn, Spidermonkey appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Albedo *In Malgax Attacks, Spidermonkey went Ultimate. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben ;Season 1 *''What Are Little Girls Made Of?'' (first appearance) *''Be-Knighted'' ;Season 2 *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Birds of a Feather'' ;Season 3 *''Inferno'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''Simple'' *''Singlehanded'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Busy Box'' *''Time Heals'' ;Albedo ;Season 1 *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' ;Season 3 *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' ;Escaped ;Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' ;Bioids ;Season 3 *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Fame'' (first reappearance; x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''Video Games'' *''Andreas' Fault'' *''Hero Time'' *''Reflected Glory'' (goes ultimate) *''Perplexahedron'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' ;Season 2 *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' ;Season 3 *''The Purge'' (goes ultimate) *''Simian Says'' (goes ultimate) *''Double or Nothing'' (x2; goes ultimate) *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) ;Ultimate Ben ;Season 2 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first reappearance; selected alien was Humungousaur) *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' ;Season 2 *''Malefactor'' (cameo) ;Season 3 *''Tummy Trouble'' *''Store 23'' (cameo) ;Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' ;Season 6 *''Cough It Up'' (selected alien was Lodestar) ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Albedo :Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' (cameo; goes ultimate) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs ;Ben *''The New Order'' *''Bad Boy'' *''A Brief Mystery of Time'' *''Collectible Heroes'' *''Going Viral'' (x3; second time goes ultimate and reverts) *''Breaking News'' *''The Monster at the End of this Book'' *''Give & Get'' *''Hero Times Two'' ;Albedo *''Double Trouble'' ;Chapter Books *''Galaxy Wars'' |-|Online Games= *''Alien Attack'' *''Ben 10: Slammers'' *''Galactic Challenge'' *''Game Creator'' *''Omnimatch'' *''Omniverse Collection'' *''Toon Creator'' *''Ultimatrix Unleashed'' *''Wrath of Psychobos'' (mobile) Video Games Ben 10: Alien Force Spidermonkey is a playable alien in the Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable Versions of the game. Spidermonkey is initially unavailable, but is unlocked at the beginning of the The Forest Mid-evil/Medieval level. Spidermonkey is able to scale certain surfaces, as well as web himself up anchor points, thereby reaching otherwise inaccessible areas. Spidermonkey is vital for progression on the The Forest Mid-evil/Medieval, Bombs Away!, A Few Bad Eggs, Plumber Trouble, Rural Rumble and Running on Autopilot levels of the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Spidermonkey is a playable alien in the game. Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable Versions Due to the Omnitrix rebooting after Ben's abuse of the quick change feature during his battle with an animated Mr. Smoothy mascot, Spidermonkey, along with Swampfire, Big Chill, Humungousaur and Cannonbolt were the only aliens available on Ben's arsenal upon his arrival on Vulpin. Spidermonkey is able to grab onto ledges and climb pipes, as well as web swing using anchor points, thereby reaching otherwise inaccessible areas. Spidermonkey is vital for progression on the Bellwood, Vulpin, Terradino, Encephalonus IV, Anur Phaetos and Mor' Otesi levels of the game. Nintendo DS Version Spidermonkey and Humungousaur are reunlocked upon Ben's arrival on Terradino. Spidermonkey is able to scale vertical surfaces and web swing from tree branches and floating rocks. Spidermonkey is vital for progression on the Bellwood, Terradino, Encephalonus IV and Null Void levels of the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Spidermonkey is a playable alien in the game. Due to the Omnitrix sorting out after Ben fiddled with it, Spidermonkey was temporarily locked. Spidermonkey was reunlocked at the beginning of Level 5. Spidermonkey is able to scale rough surfaces, as well as web himself up specially designated platforms, thus reaching otherwise inaccessible areas. Spidermonkey's small size allows him to navigate areas most of Ben's aliens and Ben himself are unable to access. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Spidermonkey is a playable alien in the game. Spidermonkey is vital for progression on the Devil's Tower, Tokyo Nights, and The Final Battle levels of the game. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Spidermonkey is a playable alien in the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Nintendo Wii versions of the game. Naming and Translations Etymology Spidermonkey is named after the spider monkey, an endangered species of monkeys, as well as being an amalgamation of words spider and monkey, referencing his spider powers and monkey-like appearance. Trivia *Spidermonkey's abilities and wisecracking personality are similar to Spider-Man's. *Spidermonkey is one of the five aliens who escaped the Omnitrix; the others are Ghostfreak, Way Big, Goop, and Chromastone. *In Omniverse, Spidermonkey speaks with a higher-pitched voice. He also talks with monkey sounds and chirps in between words. *Derrick J. Wyatt came up with Spidermonkey's Omniverse hairstyle from Marvel Comics' Beast from the X-Men series. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males Category:Arachnichimps